


Baby, I’m Yours

by cielois_is_my_life



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, This is definitely not me projecting during this quarantine time, ha haha haaaa, i am so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/cielois_is_my_life
Summary: It’s very sweet Jumin and Zen, I needed to write something cute
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Baby, I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic with Baby I’m Yours by The Arctic Monkeys. I did write this to project because I miss my babyYy  
> This is purely self-indulgent, so don’t roast me

Zen and Jumin both sit in their shared room, music playing calmly on a speaker. Jumin typing on a laptop at his desk and Zen looking over a script for his new role while laying on the bed, his hair released from his constantly used hair tie.

The previous song ended and a slow song started playing. Zen stood and paced over to the desk, wrapping his arms around Jumin’s shoulders. Jumin smiled softly, understanding, and rising out of his seat. He took off his jacket, keeping his dress shirt and vest on. 

𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝑰’𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔...

Zen set his arms on Jumin’s waist, Jumin snaking his arms around Zen’s neck. They both swayed to the music, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰’𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔, 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒚...

They stared into each other’s eyes, both seeing the adoration they had for one another. Jumin cupped one hand against Zen’s cheek, smiling softly before moving in for a sweet kiss.

𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔, 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒖𝒏 𝒅𝒓𝒚...

Both parted and Zen left a kiss on Jumin’s cheek. They moved closer, both resting on each other’s shoulders, Jumin running his fingers through Zen’s loose long hair. 

𝑰𝒏 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔, 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒆...

They remained dancing for long after the song had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
